


The Institutes Secret

by KitWin2010



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec & Simon Brotp, Alpha Isabelle Lightwood, Alpha Jace Wayland, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Alec Lightwood, Over protective maryse, Protective Isabelle Lightwood, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitWin2010/pseuds/KitWin2010
Summary: Male omega Nephilim were considered to be the closest to the angels themselves, being the only Nephilim with wings and the ability to use angelic magic outside of runes. The power they possessed was legendary but had fallen into myth as the last known male omega had been born over 500 years ago. The Nephilim had long since given up hope that they would ever be blessed with the cherished omegas due to their own ignorance and pride… Until Alexander Gideon Lightwood.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Shadowhunters I am not that awesome, this is clearly au so I intend to change facts as I need to. Please be gentle, but know I love comments! Feel free to point out any errors!

Prologue: The First Omega

The last Omega Nephilim had been born over 300 years ago, some had even began to wonder if the angels were displeased with the former treatment of the omegas and had decided that they no longer deserved the gentle, yet powerful, dynamic amongst them. The stories of omegas became the Nephilim fairy tales, every child hoping to be the alpha who found an omega locked away, or to present as the first new omega in centuries. 

The downworlders did not have this same problem, each presenting as they turned in the case of vampires and werewolves, or once they hit maturity for the seelies and warlocks with an even amount of all three of the secondary genders. Mundanes did not have second genders until after they became members of the downworld. The downworlders had a good reputation for treating all of the secondary genders with respect and understanding that took the Shadowhunters far longer to learn, costing them the already rare omegas and rarest of all the male omega.

Male omega Nephilim were considered to be the closest to the angels themselves, being the only Nephilim with wings and the ability to use angelic magic outside of runes. The power they possessed was legendary but had fallen into myth as the last known male omega had been born over 500 years ago. The Nephilim had long since given up hope that they would ever be blessed with the cherished omegas due to their own ignorance and pride…

Until Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

The first male omega in 500 years had presented at the age of fourteen one year after becoming Jace Wayland's parabatai and four years after his rune ceremony. The young omega was already a highly trained warrior and was used to missions and training, but things began to change the morning he woke up screaming as wings began to grow from his shoulders, and an overwhelming heat in control of his every thought. Suddenly he was taking more diplomacy training, and was going out on missions less every week. Soon he was only out on an actual mission once a month and only allowed to train with Jace and Isabelle for fear of any other alphas trying to get to close.

By his eighteenth birthday his parents had already began lining up suitors to meet him twice a month. Each was met with a gentle rejection by Alec. Luckily for him, omegas could not form a mating bond without love, so no matter who his parents wanted him to mate with there was no way for them to force anything. Unfortunately being the only omega meant that he was highly sought after by every unmated alpha nephilim under the age of fourty. It was both irritating and sometimes gross.

He had to remain a secret, for his rarity put him at risk according to his parents and the Clave.

All he wanted was just a bit of freedom to meet someone on his own. He used a glamour on his wings and a scent blocker when he was allowed out on the rare mission, usually one in a secluded area without much exposure to the bustle of New York but he was quickly ushered home as soon as the last demon fell. 

Due to Alec's unique and extensive power they couldn't keep him against his will if he truly wanted to go out, but they used his love for his siblings against him. By leaving Max in his care his inner omega was driving him to stay and protect the young cub while the rest of his family was away. It was a cheap trick and he hated how well it worked. He spent most of his free time wishing for something to change, anything that would let him be a normal twenty year old, let him see his city, and maybe even make his own friends.

Luckily for Alec, things were about to get interesting.


	2. Chapter One: We need Alec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was just about to turn in when he gets a call from Jace, who knew that this was exactly what he had been waiting for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I don't plan on re-writing every episode since things are so different but I will be following the overall timeline of season one.

Normally Alec would wait up for Jace and Izzy to get back after a mission, but it had only been a low-level shifter that might have information about the mundane murders nothing his siblings couldn't handle with ease. Following Izzy's advice about getting a decent nights sleep for once instead of pacing like a lunatic until their return, he had just finished grooming his silver speckled white wings when his phone vibrated of the night stand. Jace’s name and a ridiculous picture of him drooling in his sleep lit up his phone.

When he answered all he could hear was panicked babble and what could only be agonized groans.

“What the… Jace? What’s going on?”

“Alec, thank the angel you are still awake! We have a situation, a mundane was attacked by a demon and the venom is spreading I need you to track my phone and get here as soon as possible! Please she doesn’t have much time!” Jace explained, frantic in a way that Alec rarely heard him.

He quickly pulled on one of his specialized leather jackets and a pair of combat boots, then made his way to one of the available computers in the opps room.

“I’m on my way just try and keep her calm, if she panics the venom will only spread faster.” Alec sent the tracking information to his phone and made a mad dash for the roof. Strictly speaking he wasn’t supposed to leave without telling someone but since there isn’t a written rule about it he decided to consider it a gray area.

Not to mention it had been way to long since he had gotten to fly over New York, and it was the best part of his whole omega situation anyway. Besides without a portal it was the fastest way to travel.

The roof was blessedly vacant which allowed him to make an unobstructed leap from the roof. He let himself fall for just a moment before his wings snapped out to catch him and lift him safely into the night air. With a fourteen-foot wingspan they were powerful and he loved every moment he could use them for their true purpose.

While normally he would glide and simply enjoy the freedom his wings offered, he instead pushed for as much speed as he could while following the map to Jace. All the while praying to the angel that it wouldn’t be in vain. Alec’s omega nature tended to take over when innocent life was involved. Granted you wouldn’t know it just by talking to him, due to the constant sarcasm and biting wit, Alec was an incredibly caring person and if he could help he would do so no matter the risk.

As he landed on the roof he made his way to what appeared to be a back entrance with a fire escape. As he used his wings to float down he noticed warlock protection runes littered the walls. Whoever lived here clearly was not a mundane.

Alec broke the door down in his haste to get to his brother and help, not his most subtle entrance but it got the job done.

“Jace, where are you?!” he called as he made his way through what used to be a kitchen.

“We’re in here!” came the panicked voice from the phone. Alec followed the frantic voices to the remnants of a bedroom and rushed to the poor girl on the bed. She was clutching the hand of a dark-haired boy Alec didn’t recognize and was writhing in pain as Jace tried to clean the wound on her shoulder. Alec placed a placating hand on his parabatai’s shoulder and pulled gently to move him out of the way.

“Step back Jace let me handle this. It’s going to be fine.” He assured him. Jace nodded and gave Alec space to inspect the damage.

Alec gently turned her head to the side to get a clear look at the wound, wincing in sympathy he moved back to speak with the boy whose vice like grip on her hand indicated a bond that could be useful. He placed his own large hand on their connected ones to get his attention.

“What is your name?” he asked softly. The boy had tears in his eyes, he looked desperate and was struggling to keep composure. Alec gave him a small and hopefully reassuring smile.

“Simon, Simon Lewis.”

“It’s nice to meet you Simon, now can you tell me her name?” Alec asked as he took off his jacket handing it to Jace who continued to pace behind him.

“Clary. Please, can you help her?” he asked urgently. Alec gave their joined hands a gentle squeeze and nodded. Simon’s shoulders sagged in relief, “Thank you.” 

“It is my duty, and honor to help Simon.” He said as he removed the glamour from his wings and shook them out to their full length. Simon stared in awe at them and couldn’t seem to stop.

“I will need your help to make this work, it is nothing serious but I need you to close your eyes and focus on the happiest moment you have with Clary. Can you do that for me Simon?” Alec asked as he kneeled on the bed. Simon nodded still slightly dumbstruck, but did as he was told.

“Good, now when you have it I want you to open your eyes and pick a feather from my wings. Do you understand?” he continued to instruct him as calmly as possible so as not to interrupt Simon’s concentration. Simon nodded and opened his eyes and looked at Alec’s massive wings and noticed that one feather seemed to glisten near the center of the left wing. He reached out and tugged softly on the soft feather, and it came free with no resistance. Alec reached out and took the feather from Simon.

“Well done, now take a step back but don’t let go of her hand.” He instructed firmly. Simon did as he was told eyes shifting constantly between Clary and Alec’s wings. 

Alec held the feather between his palms and silently asked for aid from the angels. His runes began to glow, he blew on the feather and it emitted a soft white glow. He reached forward and placed the feather onto Clary’s shoulder and it sank into her skin. The venom was instantly purified from her blood and the only evidence that anything had happened was a white image of the feather similar to a tattoo where the wound used to be. As the glow began to dissipate into her skin Alec fell back into Jace as his ruins turned back to their usual black.

Clary’s whole body sagged with relief as soon as the glow faded. Simon sank to his knees next to the bed. He looked up at Alec who was being held up by Jace and was overcome with gratitude for the man who clearly exhausted himself to help a complete stranger.

“I don’t know how to thank you,” he said with sincerity. Alec gave him and exhausted smile.

“It wouldn’t have been possible without you, well done. Now can anyone tell me where my sister is?”


	3. Chapter Two: Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations and Deals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is practically writing itself.

Isabelle had been running interference ever since she got back to the institute. She had returned to find her parents in a frenzy after discovering Alec was no longer in his room. She couldn’t out right tell them that she and Jace had found a girl with the sight after she caught them slaying demons at Pandemonium, followed her home and witnessed a demon attacking her and her mundane friend then summoning Alec for an emergency healing. They would go ballistic at the mere idea of Alec outside the safety of the institute on an unsanctioned mission.

It irritated Izzy to no end that they conveniently forgot just how capable and powerful Alec was ever since he presented. Everything was different as soon as important members of the Clave or whoever they deemed an appropriate alpha suitor arrived. They would gush about how skilled their son was and how blessed they were to have such an amazing warrior here at the Institute. She knew they worried but it was ridiculous how over protective they were.

Currently she was trying to convince them that he must have just gone for a short flight to stretch his wings and keep them in perfect condition. Normally that worked due to their parents focus on keeping Alec in perfect condition to use as a show pony.

Okay, maybe that was harsh, but she wanted him to be happy not trapped in some gilded cage.

They had been placated for the time being but she could only hope that the boys would get back soon.

***

“So you sent Izzy back home alone to run damage control with our overprotective parents?” Alec said with an arched brow. Jace shifted nervously from foot to foot.

“When you put it like that I sound like a dick, but what choice did we have? Without you the poor girl would have died!” Jace explained with his palms up in surrender. Alec rolled his eyes, and looked over to the bed where Simon was explaining as much as he could to Clary. He smiled softly at the scene glad he was able to save her.

“I’m not saying that you shouldn’t have done it, but maybe you could have given me a heads up so I could have locked my door so everyone thought that I was just in bed. You know give Izzy something to build on.”

Jace sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “Yeah, not my finest moment. I have to admit I was a bit manic when I called you.” Alec chuckled.

“That’s what we are gonna go with? You were freaking out Jace, I have never heard you sound like that and I’m not going to lie it scared me.”

Jace looked at Alec, and was surprised by the defensive stance he found him in. He reached out and placed his hand on Alec’s bicep trying to offer comfort in any way that he could. Alec gave him a small smile in response.

Movement from the bed drew their eyes to Clary standing up and wobbling for just a second. She looked over at the other two people in the remains of her apartment and froze as soon as she caught sight of Alec’s wings.

“Oh my god, Simon! Is there an angel in my room?” she exclaimed grabbing onto her best friend’s shoulder in shock. Alec gave her a friendly smile and walked over to them.

“Only half, but technically yes. It’s good to see you up already, I’m glad I could heal you in time. How are you feeling? Any pain?” Alec asked. Clary shook her head and smiled back still looking a bit shell shocked at his wings.

“None, I feel great. Thank you for saving me,” her gratitude was apparent but so was her hesitation, Alec gave her an encouraging smile.

“Is there something you wanted to ask?” 

Clary chewed her lip for a moment before gathering the courage to ask what had been nagging at her, “How are you here? This kind of thing doesn’t just happen, right?” she asked looking at everyone in the room, her gaze landing on Alec last. Jace chuckled and nudged Alec playfully. Alec rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

“Let me explain, I’m Alec and this is my brother Jace,” Alec held his hand out for Clary to shake, she excepted with a smile, “We are Shadowhunters, half human half angel, and we protect the world from demons, like the one that attacked you.” He explained. Clary shot Jace a glance.

“Then where are his wings?” she asked with an arched brow. Alec chuckled at Jace’s affronted face.

“Jace is what as known as an alpha, strong, brave, hot-headed and a tad overwhelming. While I am what is known as an omega, smart, caring, protective and considered closest to the angels that grant us our power. Omegas are the only ones amongst the Nephilim that have wings.” He tried to give and accurate explanation that wasn’t overly detailed, while still offering enough to satisfy their curiosity. Clary gave them a nod of understanding and Simon smiled.

“Wait, like the old werewolf stories? That is so cool!”

Alec gave him an indulgent smile, and Clary laughed. Jace gave an exaggerated groan and walked off to check the rest of the apartment.

“Sure, that works,” Alec chuckled to himself and turned to the window. The sun was up and he was suddenly struck with the urge to be rebellious. He may never get an opportunity like this again and he was smart enough to jump at this small chance at freedom. He quickly closed the distance between them and brought his voice down to a whisper, “Would it be too much trouble for me to ask for a favor?” he asked quietly. Simon and Clary shot each other a glance, both shrugging before turning back to Alec.

“Name it.” They said in unison. Alec’s answering grin was all they needed to know that they made the right choice, besides they owed him big time.

“I have never been allowed to actually see New York, and I just want one day to be a normal person. I would need one of you to play tour guide while the other distracts Jace just long enough for us to make it to the fire escape out back.” He explained in a frantic whisper, eyes on the door Jace had walked through only moments before. Clary gave him a soft smile and grabbed his hand.

“You got it.”


	4. Chapter Three: Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon and Alec start their adventure while Jace and Izzy face Maryse and Robert.

“Flying is amazing! I would never stop if I had wings! I can’t believe that actually worked! Guess Shadowhunters can fall prey to the puppy-eyes just like regular people, huh?” Simon gushed and rambled as he and Alec landed in Central Park. Alec laughed while activating his glamour for his wings and deactivating his invisibility rune.

“I can’t believe I did this, this is the greatest day of my life!” Alec exclaimed to the nearly empty park and flopped onto the grass. Simon smiled and took a seat next to him.

“You really haven’t explored New York at all? How long have you lived here?” Simon asked. Alec sighed.

“I have lived my entire life here in the New York Institute, but when I was fourteen I presented as the first omega in 300 years. It changed everything. Suddenly I was no longer allowed to train with anyone outside my family, I couldn’t go on missions like I used to and I had to be paraded around to every available alpha that fit my parent’s criteria.” Alec stood up and started walking toward the parks exit, “My whole plan for my life was uprooted the day my wings came in. All I want is to be free to make my own choices, make some friends outside of my siblings and maybe meet someone who actually cares about me for who I am, not just the fact that I’m rare. Does that sound stupid?” 

Simon stared at Alec in awe. He felt an overwhelming desire to hug him, and decided to do so. Alec stumbled back at the sudden hug and they almost fell over, and while first shocked he accepted the hug and gave Simon a squeeze in return.

“Well, you definitely have at least two new friends now Alec.”

***

“What do you mean he ran away!?” Maryse Lightwood’s screech could be heard throughout the entire Institute as she berated her children. Jace winced at the tone while Isabelle faced her parents with a stone-cold resolve. She had never been prouder of Alec than she was when Jace had returned to the institute red-head trotting along behind him and explained how Alec had snuck away with the girl’s mundane friend.

Izzy glared at her parents, “We mean that he finally got sick of being treated like a glorified show dog and decide to take a break from this prison!”

Jace gaped at her, “Izzy, what are you doing?” he snapped through grit teeth. Izzy didn’t even spare him a glance, her focus entirely on their parents.

“Ever since Alec presented you have tried to keep him locked safely away without any thought toward his feelings on the matter. He is a fully trained and exceptional warrior, but you barely let him go out on missions unless they are so easy a child could do them,” she crowded her parents back into her father’s desk, “He is a grown man, not a child and he should be allowed to make his own choices, not wait for you to parade him in front of your selection of alphas who just want him as a prize. I will not stand by and let you treat him this way any longer! He deserves to be happy!”

Jace couldn’t contain his proud smile, and placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, “Izzy is right. Alec is my parabatai, he should be with me in battle, not forced to wait in the Institute with only our rune to tell him I’m safe. He is fully capable of going on missions with us and it is time you realized that.”

Without waiting for a response Jace and Isabelle marched out of the office, leaving Maryse and Robert frozen in shock.

***

Alec had expressed his desire to pick out some of his own clothes for the first time in years. Simon was definitely on board with defining your own style considering that it was a pretty basic way to give yourself a feeling of accomplishment and individualism. After finding out that all he had were a few drawers filled with all black at home he agreed that some color was necessary. Alec’s bright grin at his enthusiasm to assist him in finding his style was so genuine it almost broke Simon’s heart. How could anyone deprive such a kind person of the freedom to enjoy such simple desires?

“First things first, how are we paying for this touristy adventure? I want to help but I’m not exactly made of money.” Simon asked as he and Alec made their way to the nearest clothing store. Alec chuckled.

“Don’t worry about it, I have been saving for the last six years in the hopes of getting to do this. Not to mention my generous trust fund, today is on me.” He explained with a mischievous grin, Simon smiled at the clearly giddy angel.

“All right, it’s your show, what are you looking for in a fashion statement?”

Alec pondered this for a moment, and his eyes seemed to catch on something in a nearby shop window. Simon followed his gaze and smiled softly at the soft cream sweater that had enraptured the omega.

“Come on big guy, we can start here.”

***

Two successful hours later, dressed in a soft long sleeved sky blue Henley, slate gray vest and some stylish skinny jeans, Alec had enough clothes to fill his currently empty closet back at the Institute with soft, colorful and eye catching new outfits. The lovely ladies that had assisted them smiled and waved them off encouraging them to come back soon. They had loved Alec’s shy demeanor and genuine excitement at the simple act of trying on his first cashmere sweater and offered endless advice and reassurance throughout their entire stay.

Alec waved back enthusiastically, enormous grin on his face. He had taken to shopping much better than Simon would have guessed, but it was clear that he was sick of his forced isolation. Suddenly remembering that they hadn’t eaten yet today he gave Alec’s side a soft nudge.

“Hey are you hungry? I know a great Ethiopian place near here, we could eat and then drop your bags off at my place before hitting the tourist attractions. Sound good?”

“That sounds perfect! I can’t wait to see the Statue of Liberty! We are going to sit right at the top in her torch, it is going to be so awesome!” Alec gushed as he and Simon headed to lunch. Simon chuckled at his excitement until he really thought about what he had heard.

“Wait,” he grabbed Alec’s arm to get his attention, “Did you say in her torch?”

Alec just laughed and tugged Simon across the street.

“Seriously Alec, that sounds dangerous!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak!...
> 
> "Shouldn't we have gotten a bill by now?" Simon asks the hostess as she brings Alec a free desert. She gives him a polite smile while giving Alec's hair a gentle ruffle, earning herself an embarrassed grin from the angel.
> 
> "That gentlemen in the corner booth covered your meal, so stay as long as you like boys, you are free to leave at your leisure," She gave Alec a warm smile and a, "Enjoy sweetheart!" leaving them to glance over at the booth in question.
> 
> Alec's heart stuttered as the most gorgeous man he had ever seen winked at him from across the room.
> 
>  
> 
> Can you guess who?!


	5. Chapter Four: Hello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy and Clary officially meet, Simon and Alec enjoy lunch

Considering their epic storm out, Jace and Izzy were unsure of their next move. Yes, Alec deserved some freedom, but he could at least send them a text message to let them know he was all right. At the same time, their phones were on the Institutes’ private network and could be used to track him so they understood his radio silence.

Just as they entered the hallway leading to their bedrooms Jace noticed Clary inspecting the stain glass at the end of the hall. In all the commotion, he had forgotten that he had snuck her inside. Snatching her arm, he pulled her into his room Izzy close on his heels, and locked the door behind them. Izzy gave Clary a welcoming smile and held out her hand.

“I’m Isabelle, we didn’t have time for introductions when we first met.” 

Clary’s answering smile was filled with mirth as she shook Izzy’s hand, “Yeah, things got a bit crazy very quickly. I’m Clary, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I’m glad Alec got to you in time, especially since it was our fault you were involved. But it will be nice to have another girl on the team,” Izzy’s grin turned mischievous. Jace shot a glare in her direction as Clary looked at him in confusion.

“What do you mean?”

***

“This is so good, how has no one told me about Ethiopian food? Izzy and Jace eat out all the time bringing stuff back for me, but they have never brought anything this good! How did you find this place?” Alec’s appreciation had been noticed by the staff, who kept bringing him free samples of almost every dish on the menu, his smile lighting up the room, the hostess and their waitress couldn’t stop cooing over him. Even the chef had come out to meet him, shaking his hand and practically glowing from Alec praising his food with such enthusiasm.

Simon shook his head in disbelief, he had been coming here for years and had never once gotten the kind of response Alec was getting just by being himself. Then again, the guy was half angel, maybe that had something to do with it? But while watching Alec thank their waitress with a bashful grin, he knew it was just Alec being himself that enraptured people. How else could you respond to such childish joy and infectious smiles?

Simon glanced at his phone to check the time, they had been at the restaurant for going on three hours without anyone mentioning payment and that struck him as odd. As their waitress wandered back to their table Simon decided he should address this.

"Shouldn't we have gotten a bill by now?" Simon asks the hostess as politely as he can as she brings Alec a free desert. She gives him a polite smile while giving Alec's hair a gentle ruffle, earning herself an embarrassed grin from the angel.

"That gentleman in the corner booth covered your meal, so stay as long as you like boys, you are free to leave at your leisure," She gave Alec a warm smile and a, "Enjoy sweetheart!" leaving them to glance over at the booth in question.

Alec's heart stuttered as the most gorgeous man he had ever seen winked at him from across the room. Alec couldn’t stop his face from heating up at the obvious flirtation, and he offered a small smile and a little wave to show his gratitude. The man’s answering grin was sweeter than Alec was expecting causing him to look away in embarrassment, only to see Simon’s shit-eating grin across the table.

“Looks like you’ve got another fan,” He snickered. Alec shot him a glare and went back to eating his desert.

“Hush, he is just being nice,” Alec reprimanded him. Simon couldn’t hold in the giggles as he noticed the mystery man headed their way with Alec none the wiser. Alec nearly jumped out of his seat as he was tapped lightly on the shoulder. He spun around to see that same flirty smile much closer than he was expecting.

“Hello darling, my name is Magnus and you are?” came the smoky voice that was like music to Alec as Magnus held out his hand.

“A-Alec,” he stuttered his response as he took the offered hand. His heart almost stopped as Magnus brought their joined hands up to place a delicate kiss on the back of Alec’s hand. The place his lips touched felt warm and sent a shiver down Alec’s arm. This close he could suddenly smell sandalwood and jasmine with the unmistakable undertone of alpha musk and ozone. It was the most enticing scent he had ever encountered and considering how many alphas his parents had pranced in front of him, that was saying something. As he stared into Magnus’ warm brown eyes something in his chest snapped into place, it felt like all of the stories said it would.

Magnus gave him a soft smile, “Short for Alexander I presume?”

Alec could only nod, his head was getting fuzzy from the pleasing scent that was beginning to sink into his clothes. Magnus could only be a warlock with a scent like that, and Alec couldn’t be bothered. Magnus pulled a card out of his suit jacket and placed in thin the breast pocket of Alec’s vest.

“Give me a call sometime Alexander,” he pulled out a piece of royal blue silk and tied it gently around Alec’s right wrist. Its significance was lost on Simon, but Alec was shocked at the ancient courting gesture. It was a symbol of Magnus’ intent to pursue Alec in a serious manner, which could only mean one thing.

Magnus could tell he was an omega.

The old courting rituals were specific to an Alpha/Omega pair, and would lead to a strong and unshakable bond if followed through to an official mating ceremony. Alec was almost giddy at the thought of someone willing to go through the trials of an ancient courtship for him! 

“It would be an honor to see you again Alexander, but for now I must return to work, tragically I have a full day of clients scheduled. I hope you don’t make me suffer a long wait for your call darling.” Magnus gave Alec’s hand another gentle peck and proceeded to make his exit.

Alec couldn’t stop staring at him until he was completely out of sight. As he turned back to his half-eaten desert all he could think was, ‘I found my soulmate.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	6. Chapter Five: Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace knows, and Alec marks off another item on his freedom list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last update for today! Enjoy!

“How do you know this guy is your soulmate, you only spoke to him for like ten seconds?” Simon asked in a slightly hysterical tone as he and Alec made their way to his house. He had relentlessly badgered the omega for the last six blocks. Alec has had the dopiest grin on his face ever since they left the restaurant with two extra deserts, courtesy of Alec’s new fan-club and would not stop caressing the blue silk still adorning his wrist. Alec heaved a dreamy sigh.

“I just know.” 

Simon gave him a reproachful look and forced Alec to look at him, “That doesn’t make me feel any better about this. If I even thought something like that my mother would smack me over the head and call me delusional. I don’t think you know how crazy you sound right now.” Alec rolled his eyes and forced Simon to continue walking.

“You don’t get it Simon, it isn’t the same for those of us with a secondary gender in the shadow world. This is old magic that is in our very essence. Soulmates are almost as rare as I am, the fact that I am standing here proves that it is possible! It felt just like the legends said it would!” Alec explain, not once losing his smile. Simon sighed.

“I can’t argue with that. You’re not going to run off into the sunset with him right away, right?” He said with a note of worry lacing his voice. Alec laughed giving him a nudge.

“Of course not, I don’t even know him yet, but I will respond positively to his courtship token," Alec looked at his wrist and smiling at the simple but incredibly soft gift. He gave Simon a grateful smile as he continued, "Thank you for your concern but I promise this isn’t something to be worried about. He is the first person to pursue me without my parents dragging him to the institute because we would be a ‘smart match Alec’. Not to mention the fact that he is clearly willing to be in this for the long hall. You don’t give a scent marker at the first meeting if you don’t plan to go through all the ancient trials, it would leave a permanent mark of dishonor on your scent.” He sighed wistfully, “It is so romantic.”

Simon stared at him.

“That’s intense.”

***

Jace had spent the better part of two hours trying to explain everything to Clary in a way that wouldn’t cause panic on her part with little luck. Izzy had decided that they needed a break to eat and let Clary absorb everything they told her before adding anything else. As they made their way to the kitchen a sudden wave of emotion that was not his own bled through his parabatai rune.

Jace gasped and clutched his side as an overwhelming feeling of joy almost knocked him to his knees. Clary reached out to offer him support as Izzy rushed to his side, both mistakenly assuming he was in pain.

“Jace what’s wrong?! Is it Alec?” she asked slight panic making her voice waver. Jace felt a tear slide down his cheek as he grinned at her. She looked taken aback for only a moment before she answered his smile with her own.

“Yeah, it’s Alec,” he chuckled as he wiped the tear away, “I’ve never felt anything like this from him before.” He explained.

“What do you think happened?” Clary asked, looking between the siblings, a confused frown on her face. Jace directed his smile at her.

“The only thing that fits the description of what I felt sounds almost impossible but,” he glanced over to Izzy.

“I think he found his soulmate.”

***

After a quick stop at Simon’s where he introduced Alec to his family, they were headed to the Statue of Liberty to check off the second item on Alec’s wish list.

Simon was getting apprehensive as Alec showed no signs of wavering on his decision to fly to the top of the torch, not to say that it didn’t sound incredible, but he did have a small fear of heights. As they arrived at the ferry Alec’s excitement was clear on his face. He shook Simon by the bicep as they boarded, dragging him to the front railing. Simon smiled at him, glad he could grant this simple request.

“I’m glad you’re happy Alec. I hope today has been what you hoped it would be so far.” He offered him a wiry grin and a playful nudge as Alec’s face turned bright red at the memory of Magnus.

“Knock it off ok, I know I was acting moon struck earlier but it was so overwhelming just being in his presence. I didn’t know anyone could smell that good!” Alec explained, trying to defend his embarrassing behavior. Who knew all it would take was a scent and a smile to destroy Alec’s composure?

“All right, fine I will let it go for now,” Simon’s devilish grin promised more teasing was on the horizon, but Alec decided to take it as a win and looked back towards Liberty Island.

“How have I never done this? This isn’t just mundane history, it meant so much to so many downworlders and Shadowhunters as well. It was a sign that change was possible, that people could come together no matter where they came from. I don’t know if Izzy and Jace have even seen it up close.” Alec said with wonder on his face as they drew nearer to the island, “I have to take Max here soon, he loves to fly with me when we have the chance.” Simon let out a low whistle.

“Wow, I’ve never heard anyone talk about it quite like that,” Simon said with admiration in his tone. Alec smiled a slow nostalgic smile at that.

“I have wanted to see it with my own eyes since the first time I was denied joining a mission with my parabatai.” His voice sounded somber all the sudden and Simon gave him a questioning look. Alec’s smile turned wistful as he continued to gaze upon the statue.

“It’s a symbol of hope,” Simon’s eyes began to show understanding, and he almost lost his cool when Alec continued, “It’s a symbol of freedom.”


	7. Chapter Six: The Clave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave finds out Alec is unaccounted for and all hell breaks loose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no direct Malec in this chapter, but bare with me! Also... Don't panic, but shit is about to get real.

The main opps room of the Institute was in utter chaos after news that Alec was missing had made its way to the Clave. Panicked that the precious omega could be lost to them they proceeded to order all available Shadowhunters be dispatched to begin searching for him immediately, due to Alec’s unique power normal means of locating him would be impossible. They had already tried everything, even breaking into Alec’s room to use something to track him before they gave up, there was only one person that would be able to find him if he didn’t want to be found.

His parabatai, Jace Wayland.

*** 

“No.”

Jace had been showing Clary her new room when he was roughly grabbed and hauled into the infirmary and forcing him to take a seat. A Clave envoy alpha named Lydia proceeded to order him to use his parabatai rune to track Alec. He wasn’t on board. Lydia sighed and gestured the guards to release him and give them some privacy.

“Mr. Wayland be reasonable, the Clave-”

“I don’t give a damn what the Clave says, you cannot force me to weaken my bond with Alec under any circumstances. It is one of our oldest laws. I won’t do it. I can feel that he is safe, that should be enough for the Clave.” He snarled at her, trying to maintain control of his anger. Lydia squared her shoulders.

“This is a matter of grave importance, the omega could be in danger without knowing it, don’t you care abou-”

Jace surged to his feet putting him nose to nose with Lydia, a deep resonating growl filled the room.

“His name is Alec not omega, and you would do well to remember that. As for me caring about him,” Jace crowded her into the nearest examination table, “I would burn the entire world to the ground to protect him, don’t think for a moment you can manipulate me into forcing him back into this prison.”

Jace turned and exited without another word, leaving Lydia shell shocked in his wake.

*** 

At the tip of the Statue of Liberty’s torch Alec’s euphoria at feeling the wind in his feathers was suddenly interrupted by a sharp stab of rage that was not his own. He rested his hand on his parabatai rune, sending calming thoughts to his distressed brother, brow furrowed in concern. Simon noticed his distressed and rested a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong? Not what you were hoping for?” he asked. Alec shook his head and gave him a small smile.

“No, it’s perfect actually, but I think something is wrong with Jace.”

Simon nodded with sudden understanding, “You said you guys were connected like through that angelic bond thing, right?” Alec nodded.

“Our parabatai rune, but because of my enhanced angelic power it is stronger than normal. We can actively send feelings to each other where the average bond only lets you feel what the other is feeling. Hopefully I can calm him down before he alphas out on someone.”

*** 

“Jace you need to calm down, if you attack someone they may use it to prove that Alec is in trouble and causing your rage.” Izzy had been trying to reason with him ever since she found a hysterical Clary saying that Jace had been taken. She found him pacing like a caged lion on the training platform, his scent aggressive and filled with rage. She managed to lead him back to her room without running into anyone and he had yet to calm his inner alpha.

“You should have heard the way she talked about him Izzy! She didn’t even use his name!” 

His yell could be heard down the hall where Clary was waiting for the all clear. Hearing the distress clear in his voice she decided to send Simon a quick text to see how things with Alec were going. 

Clary: Hey Si, how’s project freedom going?

Simon: Great ! You should see how happy Alec is! We totally did the right thing helping him out of that place. How are things on your end?

Clary: Not great, everyone here is freaking out over this!  

Simon: Seriously?!

Clary: Yeah, get somewhere private and call me ASAP! I think we need to come up with a plan.

Simon: Alec, wants to know if Jace is OK, says he can feel something isn’t right…?

Clary: I don’t know, he isn’t hurt or anything but I think he would benefit from hearing from Alec. 

Simon: Alec says he’s not coming back yet 

Clary: Tell him not to worry! Jace and Izzy are totally on board with project freedom!

Simon: Awesome! We will call you in 30 peace out!

Clary smiled at her phone and rushed to Jace’s room, both alphas heads whipped in her direction as she burst in the door.

“Guys, we need to get somewhere no one can eavesdrop on us and we need to do it quickly!”

*** 

“You’re positive she said they weren’t going to ask me to come back?” Alec was pacing the length of Simon’s room, chewing his bottom lip nervously. Simon flopped back on his bed and let out a groan.

“For the hundredth time, YES!”

“SIMON! Don’t yell at your friend!” Came the stern voice of his mother right outside his room. Alec shot him a smug grin. Simon glared at him as he walked passed and opened his door to find his mom standing there with a tray of cookies and two glasses of milk.

“Mom, were you listening at the door?!” he whined. Alec’s barely suppressed giggles could be heard behind him. Elaine rolled her eyes and made her way around him and set the tray on his desk.

“Of course not, I was about to knock when I heard you snap at Alec,” she explained as she handed the omega a glass and a cookie, “there you go sweetie, enjoy.” Alec gratefully accepted the offering with a bright smile, his earlier nerves forgotten at Elaine’s kind gesture. 

“Thank you, Mrs. Lewis!” he said before munching on his cookie. She smiled and ushered him over to the bed to sit.

“It’s no problem, and I thought I told you to call me Elaine young man!” she teased. She cooed at the delicate blush that colored the tops of Alec’s cheeks. Simon groaned and threw himself face down behind Alec on the bed. Elaine rolled her eyes and tickled the bottom of Simon’s sock clad foot causing him to yelp and curl into a ball. 

“You know you’re still my favorite honey. Enjoy your snacks boys, and Alec you are welcome to stay as long as you need to. I know you mentioned some problems at home, and I’m sure your family would prefer you stay somewhere safe.” She gave him one last gentle smile before closing the door behind her.

Alec gave a wistful sigh, “You are so lucky to have such a kind and understanding mom Simon.” Simon smiled softly and leaned into Alec.

“Believe me, I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser*
> 
> Simon's head shot up and he grabbed Alec's arm, "I think I have an Idea." Alec's brow furrowed.
> 
> "What? Simon there are Shadowhunters everywhere we don't have time for this!" he snapped. Simon gave him an unimpressed look.
> 
> "Hey, have I let you down once since we met?"
> 
> Alec looked like he was going to give a sarcastic comeback but paused, "Okay you got me there. What's your idea?"
> 
> Simon hung his head and sighed.
> 
> "I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think we should call your soulmate."


	8. Chapter Seven: Who you gonna call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec calms down his family right before he notices something distressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took longer than I thought it would.

Jace had been staring at Clary's phone for the last 20 minutes waiting for the Simon to call, after discovering there was no safe place in The Institute to receive this call they decided to move to a coffee shop that Izzy frequented two blocks down from her favorite shoe store. Jace had calmed down considerably on the walk over but he was still tense. With any luck hearing Alec's voice would be enough to sooth the overprotective brother instincts. He was starting to understand how Alec must feel whenever he was left behind during missions.

It sucked.

Everything about it sucked, the waiting, not knowing where he was or what trouble he could be in, it all sucked. Jace hated himself for how whiny his inner monologue had gotten. ‘It’s only been one day and I am already losing my grip. How has Alec put up with this for so long?’

When Simon’s face lit up the screen and Clary’s cheerful ring started, Jace’s hand snatched the phone so quickly Izzy was worried he might break it.

“Alec! Where are you? Are you safe?!” he sounded somewhere between frantic and angry.

Izzy pried the phone out of Jace’s death grip and put it on speaker.

“Alec, it’s Izzy, I’ve put you on speaker. Please let Jace know that you are perfectly safe so that he will calm down already. He is starting to cause a scene.” She commanded sweetly. They could hear Alec and Simon’s laughter through the phones tiny speaker.

“By the Angel Jace, I have only been gone for a day! I promise I’m fine. Simon has been an excellent tour guide through the city.” They could hear the sincerity in his voice and with every word Jace relaxed into his seat a little more.

“You’re damn right, I know all the best ways to enjoy this fabulous city of ours!” came Simon’s cheerful response to Alec’s praise. Suddenly they heard and excited gasp.

“We have to go back to that restaurant! It was the best food I have ever had! And everyone there was so friendly!” Alec gushed. They heard a dramatic sigh and what sounded like a short pillow fight.

“I swear they are not like that with everyone! I can’t believe how much free food you got just by smiling at the staff! I have been going there for years and nobody even recognized me!” Simon complained. Clary laughed.

“Let me guess, best food ever means it had to be that Ethiopian place you love right Si?”

“YES! And it was amazing!” Alec shouted over Simon’s groan. Jace and Izzy shared a proud grin at the obvious joy that they could hear in their brother’s voice.

***

They continued to chat for about fifteen minutes, when there was a lull in the conversation. It wasn’t for more than a few seconds but it was long enough for Alec to hear a faint clicking sound coming from the phone. He froze as Simon started to tell them about how exciting flying to the top of the Statue of Liberty was and grabbed his arm. Simon looked at Alec with confusion clear on his face. Alec’s brow was furrowed and he held up a finger to his own lips in the universal sigh for quiet. Simon nodded his understanding. Alec quickly sent Clary a text telling her to keep silent as well.

As he held the phone up to his ear the clicking became clearer. He quickly hung up the phone and shot up off the bed.

“Somebody was tracing that call. I need to leave before whoever it is gets anywhere near you or your family.” Alec explained as he pulled on his shoes. He pulled out the I Love NYC duffle Simon picked out for him and tossed as many of his new clothes that could fit into it as quickly as possible. Simon grabbed his arm to catch his attention.

“You’re not going anywhere alone Alec. We’re friends and I don’t know if that means the same thing to Shadowhunters, but to mundanes like me,” he gave Alec a beseeching look, “it means we stick together.”

Alec shook his head, “I can’t put you or your family in danger, you have done too much for me to let anyone hurt you.”

Alec grabbed his bag and fled down the stairs to the front door, Simon hot on his heels. Just as he was about to open the door and put as much space between himself and this amazing family, he froze with his hand on the door knob. As a force of habit, he was constantly using his enhanced senses to scan his surroundings, and he could sense a team of Nephilim approaching from the south. He turned fear filled eyes to Simon.

“They are already here.”

Simon wrung his hands together, “What do we do? Do we try and lead them away?” Alec started to pace.

“They already know we are in the general area. Luckily without your phones being on the Institute’s server they couldn’t pinpoint our exact location. It can only give them about a three-block radius to search which gives us a little bit of time to come up with something.”

Alec continued to pace, frantically trying to come up with something. Simon's head shot up and he grabbed Alec's arm, "I think I have an Idea." Alec's brow furrowed.

"What? Simon there are Shadowhunters everywhere we don't have time for this!" he snapped. Simon gave him an unimpressed look.

"Hey, have I let you down once since we met?"

Alec looked like he was going to give a sarcastic comeback but paused, "Okay you got me there. What's your idea?"

Simon hung his head and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think we should call your soulmate."

***

“Alexander, I didn’t expect to hear from you quite this soon.” Came the alpha’s smooth voice. Alec had to force his heart to stop fluttering and focus on the problem at hand.

“Hi Magnus, I wish I was calling under better circumstances but I’m in trouble.” He tried to explain without coming across as rude.

“What? Are you hurt?” Magnus sounded genuinely concerned and that reassured Alec that this wasn’t the biggest mistake he could ever make before their courtship had even officially started.

“No, but if I don’t find a way to leave my friend’s house without being spotted by Clave lackeys I would lead them right to some of the nicest people I have ever met.” He explained.

“So, you need an extraction essentially?” Magnus asked. Alec sighed in relief when he realized Magnus didn’t sound offended.

“Yes, but I also need some way to lure them far away from my current location as possible.”

He could hear Magnus make a soft thoughtful noise, “I think I can help you Alexander, but first I need you to let me know where you are.”

“Like an address?” Alec asked with slight confusion. There was a soft chuckle on the other end of the line.

“No need for that darling, just push a little of your energy into your gift and I will be there as soon as I can pinpoint your location.” Alec’s jaw dropped in surprise.

“You can do that?” 

There was a chuckle from Magnus, “My dear Alexander, I’m the High Warlock of Brooklyn. You won’t believe the kinds of things I can do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus to the rescue!


	9. Chapter Eight: No longer Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Clave sends more resources after Alec, Magnus learns about Alec's abhorrent treatment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Sunday is family day and Monday's are the literal worst!

After Alec’s abrupt hang up, Jace had gone back into panic mode much to Izzy’s irritation. He had tried to call Simon back immediately and when neither of them answered he promptly ran out of the shop and started at a quick pace towards the last place he had sensed Alec. Clary and Izzy followed both trying to calm him down.

“Jace you don’t even know where they are! We can’t just go around terrorizing New York!” Izzy scolded him. Jace didn’t slow down.

“You’re right I don’t know where he is and it is terrifying! It was different when he was just having fun and finally stretching his wings.” Jace pulled Izzy and Clary into an ally and gave them an almost desperate look, “There are Shadowhunters, Alphas, actively hunting him now and I can’t stand by and watch them lock him up in Idris like some prize to prove that they finally earned back the angel’s favor!”

Izzy gave him an understanding look and took his hand.

“I am with you brother.” 

Clary reached out to tap Jace on the shoulder.

“I know you were just having a pretty epic moment but, if you will recall they are at my best friend’s house and I happen to know where that is.” She said with a slightly smug smile. Izzy’s answering grin was slightly mocking as soon as she directed it at Jace.

The pout on his face he would deny later.

***

Alec couldn’t bring himself to untie the silken gift from around his wrist and instead placed one of the downy feathers from the less durable underside of his wings upon it and sent a silent prayer to Hadraniel, the angel of love, to guide his soulmate to him. As the feather was absorbed into the blue material it became a lovely pearl pattern, only adding to the gifts beauty.

Suddenly a portal swirled into existence in the middle of the living room. Magnus walked through with an almost cocky swagger and gave Alec an impossibly tender smile that seemed to contradict the rest of his demeanor. Alec couldn’t resist smiling back and taking a few hesitant steps toward the alpha.

“Hi.” He said shyly, holding out a slightly shaking hand. The alpha closed the distance and gently placed a kiss upon the offered hand and proceeding to lace their fingers together. Simon groaned from behind Alec, reminding them both that this wasn’t a social visit. Magnus gave himself a little shake and focused on the problem he was summoned to assist with.

“So, you are in a bit of a jam correct love?” he directed his question to Alec, who nodded.

“Yes, I very recently took a small unsanctioned, unsupervised leave of absence from the Institute and the Clave is hunting me.” 

Magnus’ eyes widened in surprise just now looking beyond Alec’s beautiful eyes and down to the rune that was, now that he was paying attention, quite fetchingly leading from his jaw to below the line of his shirt.

“An omega Shadowhunter. My, my who would have thought me worthy?” he joked offering Alec a sincere smile, hoping to ease his now obvious nerves. Alec’s blinding grin was enough to let him know his reaction was appreciated. Simon moved between them to try and force them both to focus on the current predicament.

“I hate to break up this beautiful bonding moment, but have we forgotten the mob of angry douchebags currently headed for us!” came his slightly hysterical voice. Magnus gave him an amused look.

“You are absolutely right; shall we take this little party to my loft?”

At Alec’s nod Magnus used their still joined hands to pull him into his side. Alec’s quiet gasp made him smile. He created another portal and gestured for Simon to hold Alec’s arm.

“Let’s be off then.”

***

“Now, who would like to explain why the Clave seems to have decided discretion was no longer necessary and has dispatched herds of alpha Shadowhunters all through New York?” Magnus asked with an arched brow after they had all settled in his lounge.

Alec sighed and leaned back into the plush leather of the sofa.

“It’s all my fault. I left without telling anyone and now the Clave is probably going to make my life even worse.” Magnus’ brow furrowed in confusion.

“Surely you are old enough to make your own choices about what you do in your free time Alexander. Why all this fuss?” 

Alec groaned and ran a hand through his hair, “It’s because I’m an omega. The first in over 300 years.” He began, “Ever since I presented they have kept me on a tight leash even though I am fully trained and far more powerful than any other Shadowhunter we have. My parabatai goes out almost every night and I am forced to stay behind, it’s torture.” Alec hugged himself as he continued, “They just bring unmated alphas from all over the world, and all different ages in hopes that I will chose the proper alpha to make more omegas with. It’s degrading and it makes me sick. I’m not even allowed to go out for coffee with my siblings in the middle of the day.” Alec continued to stare at his lap, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

Magnus’ once neutral expression had shifted into one of quiet furry. He stood and moved to kneel before Alec. He placed a gentle hand on the omega’s knee.

“Do you mean to tell me that the Clave has locked you away from the world and tried to force you to stay that way without your consent for most of your life?” he asked. At Alec’s small nod, the alpha had to fight to keep his composure. He reached out and used two fingers to raise Alec’s head so their gazes could meet.

“You will never be locked away again Alexander. That is a promise.”

***

Halfway to Simon’s Clary’s phone buzzed.

“Guys hang on, it could be Simon.” She quickly checked it to find an unknown number had sent her an address with only the nerdy smile as a signature.

“I think Simon must have borrowed some one else’s phone to send this but it does have his favorite emoji at the end so I doubt it’s a trap.” She held out the phone for Izzy to glance at. 

They decided they had nothing to lose by checking it out and headed for Brooklyn.

They arrived at a seemingly normal apartment complex an hour later and checked the door registry looking for PH1. They were shocked to see the name M. Bane next to it. Izzy turned to look at Jace.

“Why are we at the High Warlock of Brooklyn’s loft?”

***

Magnus looked up from where he was running his hands through Alec’s hair as he took a much-needed nap. They had been getting to know each other better when both Alec and Simon had begun yawning. Magnus quickly conjured two pillows and some soft throw blankets for them and insisted they each take a well-deserved nap.

Simon hadn’t needed to be told twice and was currently drooling on his new pillow. Alec had blushed and asked if Magnus would let him rest his head on his lap. Not being a fool, he quickly assured him that it was welcome. Once his head rested on the pillow in Magnus’ lap it hadn’t taken long for Alec to follow Simon’s example, and he promptly fell asleep.

Magnus had been smiling at the adorable little snores emitted by the omega when he felt a gentle push at his wards and the buzzer for his penthouse nearly woke Alec. Glaring at the offending buzzer, Magnus gently levitated Alec’s head off his lap and let him rest on the couch. With one wistful glance at the beautiful boy he made his way to his front door.

“If this isn’t Alexander’s family you are going to regret coming here.” He growled into the speaker. He heard a slight scuffle then a pleasant female voice.

“We are, I am his sister Isabelle. Our friend Clary received a text telling us to come here.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile. It would be good to get the family’s approval since he wanted to continue the courting trials with Alexander. He hit the door release and changed his wards to allow them entry.

“Quickly then children, we don’t want those Clave bastards to get in now do we?”

***

“Now, if you will all quietly explain to me why my soulmate has been caged for the last six years without any assistance I would love to hear it.” Magnus glared at the two Shadowhunters in his study. He had led them past the sleeping duo in the living room with a sharp look to let them know not to disturb them. Jace’s inner alpha was having a hard time being in such a strong and ancient alpha’s den and he wasn’t sure if he would be able to talk let alone explain that it wasn’t their fault. Izzy didn’t seem to have the same problem.

“We have tried for years to help, but our parents put him in charge of our baby brother. With Max finally entering training at the Mumbai Institute, we have been encouraging him to make his own choices but with so many eyes on us it seemed impossible.” She gave Jace a small reassuring smile. “Jace and I have both been threatened to be de-runed if we took him out without permission. Alec making this choice was the proudest moment of our lives.”

Magnus looked at them, sensing no lies, and nodded giving them all a comforting smile.

“That’s what I was hoping to hear. Now that that is settled, let us discuss maintaining his current freedom, shall we?” he waved his hand causing three mugs of hot chocolate to appear on his desk. Jace caught his eye.

“Absolutely.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the wait!


	10. Chapter Nine: The Angel of Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and the gang devise a plan while Alec receives a divine message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I had a crazy week! I will try to keep the wait way shorter in the future!

Warmth radiated through Alec’s entire body and he had never felt as safe as he did in this moment. He wanted to keep sleeping curled into the soft pillow that was saturated in his soulmates comforting scent, but he felt someone nudging him in an attempt to wake him. He rolled over trying to give them a hint at his reluctance to leave his happy sleep but they were persistent.

“What?” he spat as he flung the blanket off and sat up a look of pure irritation on his usually kind face. An unfamiliar chuckle caused him to jump to his feet in a defensive position as he faced the balcony doors. What he saw nearly stopped his heart.

“Not the response I expected, but that is probably my own fault little warrior.”

***

“How exactly are we going to keep him out of the Clave’s hands? We need a solid, fool-proof plan that will keep all of us safe and I don’t know about you but I can’t think of anything. They will do anything to get him back under lock and key and I don’t see an option that doesn’t send at least one of us to life imprisonment in the City of Bones.” 

Magnus sent Izzy an unimpressed look. She just shrugged in response.

“Ye of little faith. I have been around for centuries, I promise I can out maneuver some spoiled, entitled angel brats. No offense kiddies. Those imbecilic Clave savages will not lay a finger on my darling Alexander.” He said with venom lacing every word. Izzy smirked.

“None taken. Now what do you have in mind?”

Magnus smirked.

“Nothing says vengeance quite like using the Clave’s rules against them. After all,” his smirked turned vindictive, “The law is the law.”

***

“This isn’t possible.” Alec muttered as he sank back into the couch in shock. “Angels haven’t walked the earth in thousands of years.”

The winged man in front of him simply smiled and moved to sit beside him.

“I assure you it is little warrior. My name is Sariel, and I am here to help guide you through what is to come. War is coming and the world will need you and your family to have as many advantages as possible.” He explained. Alec’s heart hurt at that.

“Is my family in danger?” he asked softly. Sariel gave him a sad smile.

“I’m afraid so. The world is about to face something that we had hoped would never happen. A mad man named Valentine Morgenstern, whom the shadow world believed dead, has a plan to destroy all demon blooded creatures. Including those with souls.”

Alec’s eyes widened in fear, “Magnus.”

***

“If we can keep him safe for long enough they won’t be able to separate us. Once Alexander and I have gotten to know each other we can form a preliminary bond until we are ready for the next step. I fully intend to be with my soulmate for the rest of our lives and the Clave cannot legally touch a mated omega who has committed no crime.” Magnus explained. The rest of the group nodded at the simplicity of using ancient mating law to keep the Clave in line. Jace tilted his head in a curious manner.

“That is a good plan, but you will have to begin the ancient courting trials as soon as possible. If the bond hasn’t formed before they find us we are screwed.”

Magnus gave him a smug look, “I already have. I presented him with a scent marker the moment we met.”

***

“How can we stop him? Please, I just found Magnus, I can’t lose him now!” Alec reached out and clutched Sariel’s hand. Sariel smiled and stood, pulling Alec up with him.

“You and your family are strongest when you are together. Believe in them and they will always prove themselves worthy of your faith and love. You must trust in yourself as well. You are far more powerful than you know. The Angels are always with you little warrior and we will lend you our strength if you but ask for it with a pure heart and just intentions. As you always have.”

Alec could see the truth and kindness in Sariel’s golden eyes. If faith was all they needed, Alec wasn’t worried.

“I will do anything to keep innocents from suffering at the hands of a prejudice monster.”

Sariel grinned at him, “Then you already have everything you need.” His expression turned serious, “But things are going to get worse before they get better. You are going to face things that will challenge your mental and physical strength in ways I wish I could prevent, but you have to remember why you fight. You will need to hold on to your resolve and love with all that you are. Never lose sight of what truly matters, and Alec,” he held him by his biceps forcing him to keep eye contact, “The Clave will try to keep you from your soulmate, due to prejudice and arrogance. Do not let them. Magnus Bane is your destiny. He will love you with all that he is. Never doubt him.”

***

“That is so romantic!” Clary had practically cooed at Magnus as he told her how he and Alec met. Izzy wasn’t much better, but Jace looked like his eyes would roll out of their sockets if he kept it up. Magnus just smiled at them.

“I try. After all, I have waited four centuries for that feeling. I knew he was my forever the moment I heard him laugh.”

Izzy and Clary couldn’t help but feel a hint of jealousy at how lucky Alec was. Magnus was clearly going to spoil the omega for the rest of their lives.

***

Alec suddenly looked around, “How has no one come in to check on us? Surely they could feel it when you appeared.” He asked thoroughly confused. Sariel laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Not to worry, I merely hid my presence from detection. They are trying to let you rest as they work out a strategy to keep you free at all cost. They care for you very much little warrior.”

As they parted Sariel moved towards Simon’s still prone form and adjusted his blanket back over his shoulders. “He is a kind soul, as you would have guessed. Willing to help a stranger, and become a friend in less than a day.” He smiled down at Simon, “He too will face challenges in the coming months,” Sariel looked back at Alec then with sad eyes, just barely edged with hope, “Do not let him face them alone Alec. Make sure he knows he will never have to face the darkness alone.” Alec stood straighter and nodded.

“I won’t abandon him, not after all he has done for me. I never thought I would be able to make a friend outside of the institute, I really lucked out with Simon. I owe him everything.” He said with a fond smile. Sariel nodded and moved to the balcony doors, they opened and wind rushed in as he spread his massive wings.

“Take care little warrior, and remember my words.”

With a kind smile he launched himself into the sky, vanishing as quickly as he had appeared. Alec ran to the balcony ledge and watched as Sariel’s light seemed to become another star. 

“I will.” He smiled as he heard panicked voices and hurried footsteps behind him.

“Alexander! What happened? Are you all right?!” came Magnus’ frantic voice, Alec turned and launched himself into his alpha’s strong arms.

“I’m okay. I have a lot to tell you.”


	11. Chapter Ten: The Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Clave aren't the only ones hunting Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am really sorry that this update took so long but I had to attend a wedding in Nashville on short notice, and now my little nephew that I nanny is sick. Hopefully things will calm down now that he is on the mend.

A menacing man stood at the front of a crowd of what appeared to be shadowhunters based on their runes. Valentine Morgenstern was still as intimidating as he had always been. He looked to be pleased with the information that their undercover scouts had brought him, he turned to address his followers. They all stood at attention as he began to speak.

“We are going to attack the New York Institute. Most of the shadowhunters appear to be out hunting for something. We don’t need to hold it for long, just long enough to find something very precious hidden behind its walls.” Valentine instructed his followers. “The Lightwoods have been hiding something very special there. The first omega in centuries.” Valentine smirked and turned to a group of circle members. “Bring him to me.”

There was an excited murmur at the male pronoun. A male omega, how could something like that still be a secret? Idris loved it’s gossip and this was definitely something worth talking about.

“How will we know which one is the omega, surely they have him using scent blockers?”

Valentine gave the shadowhunter an unimpressed look, “If I remember correctly Maryse’s oldest had fair skin, dark hair, and hazel eyes. Round up every male shadowhunter under twenty-five that fits that description. Bring them to me and I will test each one,” his smirk returned, “personally.”

***

The loft was silent as Alec finished telling them about his amazing conversation with Sariel, they were understandably shocked. A grin suddenly broke out on Izzy’s face and she jerked Alec into a hug.

“This is amazing Alec! Do you understand what this means! You have been twice blessed by the angels! I am so happy for you! Finding your soulmate and meeting an angel all in the same day, I am so jealous!” she squealed. Alec smiled and hugged her back.

“No need to be jealous Iz, I bet your soulmate is out there looking for you too.”

Jace stood up and began pacing, not as excited about what the angel’s message had contained.

“As heartwarming as this is, we have a serious problem. Valentine Morgenstern is alive. We need to tell the Clave, I know they are a bunch of jackasses, but we can’t handle a war with just us. There are good shadowhunters out there and we will need their help.”

Alec nodded and stood in Jace’s path.

“I won’t go back until I know they can’t force me to stay but, if you and Izzy give them the message we have no proof that they would listen. We need proof.” He muttered angrily. Magnus snatched his hand and pulled him back down to resume his place at his side, still reluctant to be apart from him with danger on the horizon.

“You already have it darling. Earlier today a warlock named Dorothea came to me for help claiming she was being hunted by members of The Circle after they attacked her and Jocelyn Fray, or Fairchild as she was known when she was still a shadowhunter, at her loft. The only way they would know about Jocelyn would be if Valentine told them himself. They must have been searching for our dear Clarissa.” He explained gesturing to a shocked Clary.

“You don’t think they were there when the fire happened do you?!” She asked as she stood in front of Magnus panic lacing her words. Simon moved to comfort her with a protective arm around her shoulders. Magnus looked surprised.

“You didn’t know? Oh Biscuit, I thought that was why you were with Alexander’s siblings. Your mother did that to destroy any means of tracking you. Dorothea told me that she used a potion to put her in an enchanted sleep to keep you and the location of the Mortal Cup safe,” he continued his explanation as Clary fell to her knees, “Valentine’s men took her after throwing Dot out of the second-floor window. I offered to bring Dot with me and the other warlocks into hiding but she determined to find you. I only wish I had been more insistent.”

Clary’s head shot up at that. “What do you mean? Where is Dot?” she asked, terrified of the answer. Magnus looked devastated himself as he reached out and held her hand.

“Dot is dead Clary, I can’t sense her magic anymore.”

***

Clary was currently resting in one of Magnus’s guest rooms after exhausting herself from crying. Simon was watching over her while the others were having a late breakfast mainly to keep up their strength. Alec had brought some to Simon but he had only nibbled on some toast at Alec’s insistence.

“This is exactly what Sariel warned me about. Everything is going to get worse before we are able to stop it. I hate feeling so powerless.” Alec uttered as he walked out onto the balcony. There wasn’t much of a view but the fresh air was welcome, especially after he revealed his wings. Magnus was astonished at the sight of them along with the morning light shining down on Alec.

“Alexander, you are mesmerizing. I have never seen anything more beautiful in all my years.” He sounded dazed as he joined Alec. The reddening of Alec’s cheeks was the only answer he received. “Don’t tell me no one has told you that before darling?” he sounded surprised.

“No one has ever looked at me like you do Magnus. Like I am worth something more than just my omega status.” He explained. “When you look at me I know you see everything I am, not just what I can do for you and your status.”

Magnus placed a gentle hand on Alec’s still warm cheek. “Then it is only fair that I show you everything I am.” He shook his shoulders and closed his eyes, when he opened them they had changed from warm chocolate to golden cat eyes and out of his back were black dragon scaled wings. Alec stared in wonder reaching out to run a delicate finger over them.

“Magnus,” he gasped, “they’re beautiful, you’re beautiful.”

Magnus smiled and pulled his omega into his embrace, his wings resting softly over Alec’s almost protectively.

***

Valentine and his men stood across from the Institute as the last of their patrols left, a look of vicious excitement in his eyes. The circle members looked like they were out for blood, but he knew he had to reign them in. Only slightly.

“Try not to kill to many of our misguided brothers. They do not know how they have been lied to.” He instructed. “The omega is not to be harmed, or it will be you who suffers.”


	12. Chapter Eleven: Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine makes a big mistake.

Valentine stood at the top of the ops center stairs where the head of the Institute would normally make announcements. They had several non-circle members captured and forced to kneel at the front of the gathered circle members. He gave them a condescending, borderline pitying, look.

“You poor misguided fools, if only you knew just how wrong you are to stop us. Do not worry we aren’t here to harm any of you, we are simply looking for someone very special and once we have him we will be on our way.” He explained as he made his way down the stairs.

“I am looking for the oldest Lightwood child, the male omega. He is a precious treasure and we will make sure he is well looked after and protected during these dangerous times. We wouldn’t want the potential for future omegas to be caught in the cross fire, now would we?” he said smugly as he paced in front of their prisoners. There was a sudden commotion from the living quarters down the hall behind him.

“Do not touch my son!” 

As he turned around the familiar face of Maryse Lightwood was forced into the room, she was holding a young boy close and keeping herself between him and the two circle members that were holding them at sword point. Valentine smiled and made his way back up the stairs to meet them.

“Maryse, I am truly happy to see you. Sadly, this little one is not the Lightwood son I am looking for. Where is the omega Maryse?”

***

Alec and Magnus were still examining each other’s wings with gentle smiles when Izzy came rushing out onto the balcony, clearly distressed. She grabbed her brother’s arm and handed him her phone. The first message was from the Institute, a red alert had been issued due to an attack calling every shadowhunter back for re-enforcements. The wards hadn’t been breached because it wasn’t a demonic threat.

“Valentine has attacked the Institute, the Clave doesn’t ward against shadowhunters. More reason for me to stay away Izzy, he is all about pure angelic bullshit. If I show myself who knows how he would react it would only make things worse.” Alec said with a scowl. Izzy shook her head.

“Look at the next message Alec.”

Alec’s brow furrowed, and he scrolled down her messages. His heart lurched when he saw Max, his baby brother, had left one only minutes before.

Max: Hey Iz! Mom just picked me up from Mumbai for a visit! Don’t tell Alec, I’m going to surprise him and hide in his room!

Alec didn’t say anything as the phone fell from his limp hand. His cub was in trouble.

Before anyone could move Alec spun around a look of pure rage on his face and leapt from the balcony wings snapping out to catch him.

“ALEXANDER!”

“ALEC! WAIT!”

Jace sprinted into the room, Simon and Clary hot on his heels.

“What happened?! I have never felt Alec so angry.” He said one hand on his seraph blade the other on his parabatai rune. Magnus and Izzy looked at each other nervously.

“The Institute is under attack… Max is there.” She explained with a grimace.

Jace’s only response was to turn and make his way to the front door. Magnus grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Jace looked ready to attack the older alpha until he saw what was behind him. Magnus caught his gaze and Jace could see the cold fury and determination in the warlock’s eyes.

“Portals are much faster.”

***

“I would rather die than let you anywhere near my son.” Maryse sneered at Valentine as he circled her. He chuckled darkly.

“Is he why you betrayed me? Were you afraid what would happen to him if you suffered the same fate as my loyal followers? I suppose that is forgivable, considering how special he turned out to be. If he had been forced to grow up an outsider he would likely be tainted somehow.” He smirked, “Knowing you, his purity has been very well protected.”

Maryse only continued to glare at him. Max had no such reservations.

“If you think that you can just take my brother you are dumber than you look.” He snarked.

Valentine smiled and crouched down to meet Max’s eye-line. “Aren’t you spirited little shadowhunter,” he glanced at the two circle members who found them, “where were they found?” he asked. 

“We found her in the hall, but the boy was hiding in what we believe to be the omega’s room based on the scent imbedded in the walls and bed. His scent was slightly mixed with the omegas.”

Valentine smiled at Max then stood to meet Maryse’s furious glare.

“So that’s how you kept him hidden for so long. You used his own nature against him, giving him a cub to raise, well done Maryse. Take her and the others down to the cells, the little one stays with me.” He ordered, hand snapping out to grab Max and pull him away from his mother.

Maryse fought against the two men dragging her away but it was useless, they forced them out of sight. Max’s hands were bound, and he was forced into a chair next to Valentine.

“Don’t worry little one, as soon as we find the omega you will be free to go.”

Max gave him a poisonous glare.

“Alec is going to kick your ass.”

***

Alec only had one thought as the Institute came into view, he would kill anyone who got between him and his cub and he would do it with extreme prejudice.

***

“Even with the portal there is a good chance Alec will beat us to the Institute. I had to drop us at least two blocks away to avoid alerting Valentine of our arrival. If the stories are true about omega protective instincts I doubt, there is anything we can do to stop him. All we can do is make sure he doesn’t have to fight alone.” Magnus instructed as they all ran toward the Institute. Jace chuckled and sped up.

“If Max is in trouble that will be the least of our worries. I just hope the Institute is left standing once he’s done.”

***

Everything happened very quickly, there was a loud crash, glass flew everywhere and was accompanied by a furious roar as the training room window was destroyed as Alec came crashing through it. In the chaos he quickly snatched his bow, quiver, seraph blade, and dagger before Valentine’s goons could get near him.

He stood tall as they came around the corner, arrow cocked and wings on full display. He let loose a vicious snarl.

“WHERE IS MY CUB?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait! A combination of writers block and family drama.


	13. Chapter Twelve: How Dare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec is not to be underestimated... but neither is Valentine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the wait.

Valentine could only stare as the exact person he came for stood across from him. At the lack of response from his men the omega seemed to get further agitated and took several threatening steps forward.

“Where is he!?” He snapped at the circle members in front of him.

The Omega was not what Valentine had expected. He was aesthetically pleasing, his fair looks no doubt inherited from his mother, clear skin, dark hair, and clearly healthy. All attractive qualities in a mate for any alpha. Though he was far more intimidating and masculine than what the records of omegas had led him to believe. He stood tall, taller than most alphas, and confident, bow at the ready, armed with multiple seraph blades and a fierce glare. He would have easily passed for an alpha if it weren’t for his large white and silver speckled wings that immediately drew the eye.

This omega was something special.

Valentine did not remove his hand from where it rested on the cub’s shoulder. Instead he used his grip to pull the boy up and tugged him along as he made his way through his underlings.

“He is right here, unharmed just as we found him.” 

The omega’s hazel eyes shifted and focused on him and so did his bow, and he would be a liar if he didn’t say it unnerved him a bit. He continued until he was within a comfortable distance and moved the cub in front of himself, so he was in clear view. The omegas gazed snapped down to the cub, the tension in his shoulders easing only slightly, but his stance was still perfect.

“Max.” The omega gasped out in relief. The boy tried to go to his brother, but Valentine’s grip tightened and pulled him back. A surprisingly deep growl resonated from the omegas chest at the sight of his cub being kept from him.

“Give him back to me now and no one has to die today.”

***

Jace led them to the back entrance that he and his siblings have been using to sneak out for years after instructing Clary and Simon to stay behind Magnus and Izzy no matter what. They had already taken out the centuries Valentine had posted at the main entry points but didn’t want to draw any unnecessary attention to their rescue efforts.

“We need to be as quiet as possible, if Alec isn’t here yet we want to take as many of them out as we can and find Max before they notice him.”

“What if he beat us here?” Simon asked, his voice laced with concern. Jace sighed.

“Than we hope he isn’t in a frenzy already and will recognize friend from foe.”

***

“Come now, none of us want that. Why don’t you and I discuss a trade?” Valentine suggested with a smug smirk. Alec’s glare sharpened.

“I warned you.” He spat and let his arrow fly.

Alec’s aim was always perfect. He had never missed a target he had aimed for since he presented. It was expected after spending hours making his arrows using his own feathers and blessing them with a prayer to Sariel to guide them. Since then they have never strayed. After choosing his bow he spent two days in solitude praying to Zadkiel, the archangel of freedom and mercy, to bless his bow to strike down only those who have harmed the innocent and to never falter in the face of evil.

It had proven invaluable in training when he almost shot Izzy when she came sprinting into the archery range unannounced and his arrow had corrected itself and flew inches from hitting her. The fact that it sank into Valentine’s shoulder even after he attempted to dodge gave him more satisfaction then he was prepared for. 

When he released Max in his shock Alec surged forward, snatching his cub and launching into the rafters out of danger. He hugged him to his chest for just a moment before pulling away and cutting him loose. He set him down safely and looked down and the quickly regrouping circle members who had rushed to Valentine.

“Max, I need you to stay here and wait for me. Can you do that?” He asked gently. Max looked ready to protest but after seeing the desperation on Alec’s face he nodded. Alec smiled stiffly and ruffled his hair. When he turned to drop down he hesitated when he felt a tug on his wing. Looking back he saw Max smirking at him.

“Give them hell Alec.”

“You got it buddy.” Alec chuckled in response and leapt into battle.

***

They had just made it through the living quarters and started toward the main hall when they heard the chaos. Jace clutched his rune as fury that is not his own once again radiated through him. Deciding to forgo stealth they sprinted to the ops room to find bodies littering the floor. Izzy rushed forward and checked the nearest body for a pulse but froze as the head lolled to the side revealing a circle rune. She turned to Jace who was still holding his side.

“Alec definitely beat us.”

***

Valentine was now facing the omega alone after ordering what was left of his men to retreat and fetch a warlock to portal him and the omega, once he had subdued him, back to the warehouse but it was proving far more difficult than he had anticipated. He still didn’t understand how the arrow could have hit him, it was almost like it changed direction after it was released.

The omega was exceptionally well trained and with the advantage of his reach and wings he would dare to say that he was almost more than a match for him. With one flaw, he fought with honor. Taking a few strategic steps back he used the blood on his hand and flung it into the omega’s eyes.

Valentine smirked as he instinctively reared back in shock and pain dropping his seraph dagger to wipe frantically at his burning eyes. He pressed his advantage knocking the other seraph blade from his lax grip. Backing the now unarmed omega against the nearest wall he delivered a swift kick to the leg and forced him to his knees. Gripping his dark hair he pulled his head back and sneered.

“You fight well omega, but you cannot fight your nature. You are to soft to go for the underhanded tactics. You will make a fine mate for my son.”

The omega snarled and reached up to yank away the offending limb but both of them froze at a furious roar.

“OVER MY DEAD BODY!”

***

Seeing his Alexander on his knees in front of another alpha with tears leaking from damaged beautiful eyes destroyed any semblance of control Magnus had. He launched his magic at Valentine and wrenched him away from his mate and started advancing on him.

Alec sagged with relief as his hair no longer felt like it was being ripped out. He watched as his alpha advanced on Valentine with a sense of vindictive joy. One on one Magnus had the clear advantage as power radiated off him. The others were transfixed as both alphas tried to use their scents to intimidate each other. Jace was the first to snap out of it and rush to Alec while Izzy kept Clary and Simon between her and the nearest wall for protection.

“Magnus Bane, what could filth like you be doing in the Institute?” Valentine scoffed as Magnus put himself in front of Alec. 

“I am here to defend my intended.” Magnus growled out. Valentine’s face distorted with rage.

“How dare you attempt to steal from the Nephilim! That omega will bread a new more powerful kind of shadowhunter with a Nephilim alpha of my choosing, not some downworlder scum.” He snarled.

Magnus smirked and gestured to Alec, “Did you not see my scent marker? Alexander has already chosen me.”

Valentine looked to Alec who held up his wrist to show off the blue silk with a smug look. The rage on the dark alpha’s face was more than worth showing off. Jace stood up and joined Magnus in front of his parabatai.

“Who do you think you are to chose for my parabatai?! As his family alpha I am the only one who could stop this and Magnus has my full support to kill all challengers for Alec’s hand.” He stated.

Valentine’s gaze shifted to him and his grin turned smug once more. “Oh Johnathan, how wonderful that you two already share a bond. That will make my plans so much easier in the future.”

Jace and Magnus shared a confused glance and Jace took a slow step closer to the dark alpha.

“What are you-“

He didn’t get to finish as a portal opened behind Valentine and he rushed through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work and if you are able to, feel free to by me a coffee. No pressure, I will still be continuing this and any other stories.  
> http://ko-fi.com/kitwin


	14. Chapter Thirteen: First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Valentine's disturbing words, Alec and Magnus decide to have some alone time to nurture their bond while Jace makes a stand.

“How dare that scum even suggest that he would force a mate on you! That is not even possible, omegas must choose their mates for a bond to form, even fools like Valentine should know that!” Magnus snarled as he paced in front of Alec and Max who were sitting together on Alec’s bed. Jace, Izzy, Clary, and Simon were scattered about the room while Alec smiled at his mate and pulled his cub closer to his side. Despite the chaos of the last few hours he couldn’t help but feel content with his family safe in his den, but he knew it wouldn’t last. Luckily Isabelle had her head in the game.

“Magnus, I know you’re pissed but we need to focus on getting Alec out of here before mother and the others regroup and remember our earlier transgressions. Not to mention Simon being here is another strike against us.” Izzy said as she stepped in his path to force his attention onto their newest problem. The ancient Alpha took a calming breath and approached his intended, reaching out to take hold of his omega’s wrist and re-affirm his scent on the blue silk still adorning it.

“Alexander, do you wish to return to my loft or is there somewhere else you would prefer to go?” Magnus asked as calmly as he was able, his inner Alpha wanting nothing more than to snatch his omega and portal as far from Valentine and the Clave as possible. Alec reached up with the hand still in Magnus’s gentle, but firm hold to cup his Alpha’s cheek.

“I want to go with you.”

***

After leaving Max in the capable hands of Isabelle, Clary and Jace, Alec was finally able to force himself to leave his cub and escape before his mother did something drastic to force him back into his shell of a life. Magnus ushered the boys back out the way Jace had shown him and used a portal to return Alec and Simon to his loft. 

Alec’s first instinct was to plaster himself to Magnus and spread his scent around his mate’s den, but he used every ounce of self-control he had to remain civil in front of his new friend. Magnus had no such reservations.

“Sheldon, you are more than welcome to stay the night in the guestroom or I can portal you back to your family, immediately.” 

Simon was slightly perturbed at the name but wasn’t going to question it now, and caught Alec’s eye from over Magnus’s broad shoulder and received a shrug accompanying a sheepish smile in response. Simon had to contain his snicker at the obvious tension in the room and decided retreat was the better part of valor in this instance.

“It’s been a long day and I would hate to worry my mom, so I will take that offer of a portal home. It’s been awesome and weird, text me tomorrow Alec?”

Alec nodded smiling and moved past Magnus to pull Simon into a hug.

“Thanks for everything Simon.”

***

“What do you mean he left?!” Maryse hissed at her children. Izzy and Jace once again found themselves on the receiving end of their mother’s wrath. She had marched into Alec’s room shortly after the trio had made their hasty exit to find her oldest son had once again slipped from her clutches.

“I don’t know how to be clearer mother. He saved Max, took out an army of enemy shadowhunters single handedly, fought one on one with Valentine Morgenstern, who had to use and underhanded and cowardly move just to subdue him I might add, Jace and his intended saved him, then they left. What part of this is confusing you?” Izzy explained for the second time with more sass then was strictly necessary. Jace and Clary were biting their cheeks to keep from laughing.

Maryse looked livid by the end of Izzy’s speech.

“I will not tolerate this behavior. You will tell me where Alec is, and you will take me there to retrieve him. He needs to be kept safe.” She snapped. Jace had heard enough.

“Safe? If Alec had been here when Valentine walked in as if he owned the place you would have had him locked in his room practically gift wrapped for them!” He snarled as he backed Maryse towards the door, “He is safer where he is! As his parabatai that makes me his familial alpha not you, and I say he is exactly where he needs to be!” He finished as Maryse’s back contacted the door.

“And where is that?” she asked forcing herself to sound like she was still in charge, knowing that technically he was right about the parabatai bond overruling her regarding Alec. She had hoped they were unaware of it.

Jace smirked like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“He is with his Alpha.”

***

Magnus pulled Alec close as they settled on his couch with popcorn and other appropriate movie snacks under a soft blanket. They had decided that a simple and comfortable first date was in order after the utter chaos that they had already faced after only knowing each other for roughly eighteen hours.

After finding out that his Alexander had very little experience when it came to movies Magnus decided a cult classic was in order.

“Without further ado I present for your viewing pleasure, The Princess Bride.” He said with an exaggerated flourish snapping his fingers, dimming the lights, and starting the movie. Alec’s face lit up at the simple display, knowing Magnus was showing off just for him. His attention was quickly absorbed by the movie and he settled into Magnus’s warmth.

***

“Well that went exactly like I thought it would.” Jace said with a grimace as he paced the length of his room. Izzy laughed from her place on his couch.

“Honestly, I thought it went better. How long have you been waiting to play the parabatai card?” she asked smirking. Jace let out a soft chuckle.

“Alec and I agreed to keep our ace in the hole as long as they didn’t force him to marry, but now that he has Magnus I figured it was the right time.” He shrugged as he joined the girls on his couch. “Now the Clave doesn’t have Alec’s alpha’s approval to send all those suitors and they no longer have the authority to order Alec to return to the Institute since I have stated my permission for him to leave.”

Clary gave him an appraising look, “And here I thought you were just the muscle for this team. Not bad Jace.”

He smirked, “I’m full of surprises.”

Izzy groaned from her side of the couch.

***

If he was being honest with himself, Magnus had no idea where they were in the movie. He hadn’t been able to look away from the beautiful boy nestled in his arms since the first ‘As you wish’. How could he? Alec was so animated it was riveting.

“Would you rescue me like that Magnus?” Alec’s whispered question broke the trance Magnus found himself in. He smiled down at him and snuggled closer.

“Would you want me to Alexander?” he questioned back. Alec smiled softly.

“Yes, just like you did today.”

Magnus smiled back and kissed Alec’s forehead.

“As you wish.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy my work and if you are able to, feel free to by me a coffee. No pressure, I will still be continuing this and any other stories.  
> http://ko-fi.com/kitwin


	15. Sadly Not A Chapter, but...

So this is sadly not an update, but I am hoping to update soon. The last couple of months have been really busy and I have recently had to get a second job because I will have to move soon due to some unexpected circumstances. I am physically okay so no need to worry, just a bit stressed and I have had a touch of writers block because of it. This story is NOT abandoned and I will be updating as soon as possible. I promise I will not leave this story unfinished, the entire work has been outlined I have just been struggling with the details recently.

It means so much to me that so many people enjoy this story, and every comment warms my heart.

Thank you for your patience,

Love From 

KitWin


End file.
